


[podfic] Channel Surfing

by reena_jenkins



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Cockblocking, Cockblocking For Your Own Good, F/M, Letty Doesn't Have Time For You NOT To Talk About Your Feelings Dom, Love Triangles, M/M, Making Out, Matchmaking, Matchmaking Via Cockblocking, Podfic, Trope Bingo Round 5, could also be post-Fate of the Furious, post-Furious 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 06:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10611591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: “So what the fuck even was that last night,” Letty said to Mia, the next morning, after the guys went off to the garage. “Do they do this—”“Allthe time,” Mia said.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Channel Surfing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4378646) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



 

**Coverartist:** [ **reena_jenkins** ](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/)

**Warnings:** Trope Bingo Round 5 - Love Triangles, Making Out, Cockblocking, Cockblocking For Your Own Good, Matchmaking, Matchmaking Via Cockblocking, Letty Doesn't Have Time For You NOT To Talk About Your Feelings Dom, post-Furious 7, could also be post-Fate of the Furious

 **Music:[My First Kiss](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AYC2FUutdKA)** , as performed by 3OH!3 (feat. Ke$ha)  ****

 **Length:**  00:23:59  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(FATF\)%20_Channel%20Surfing_.mp3) (thank you, [ **paraka**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/), for hosting me). 


End file.
